


Stress Relief

by ChisiRei



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Masturbation, OpenBath, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChisiRei/pseuds/ChisiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin desperately wants a bath and he wants Bilbo. He's lucky enough to get both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend beta read this and then didn't fix anything because I suck. I wanted to post it.

Thorin was tired of walking, they all were. But Thorin was exhausted and needed a distraction. His eyes would stray to the hobbit occasionally with a small 'maybe' at the back of his mind. Would the smaller man accept his proposal? 

It had been days, maybe weeks since he'd been thinking about what kind of bed partner the hobbit might make. His imagination offered him scenes of Bilbo on his knees, lavishing him with attention, and others of him demurely hiding behind Thorin's heavy jacket after being left nude in front of him. 

He wanted to know. It was consuming his every thought, and the road was long and they hadn’t had a break or a chance to really breath in days. The halls of Rivendell offered them a chance to relax and bathe. Thorin would be the first to admit he had grown weary over the many years of his life of not being able to regularly bathe and rub sweet smelling oils into his hair and beard. It was a luxury from Erebor that he longed for. 

The dwarf made his way through the halls, taking the directions he’d begrudgingly asked a passing elf for. The baths, when he did find them, were huge and he was fairly certain that the water had naturally carved this cavern with some minor guidance over the centuries. The walls of the chamber were natural and unmodified other than some well sealed lanterns hung in the wall, the water fell from a large waterfall that filled the chamber with a constant, comforting echo. There were several pools, several gave off a mild sulfuric smell, obviously hot springs, which Thorin confirmed by sliding his hand into one. He found the small area for stripping and set his clean clothes on a smoothed rock while he set the dirty clothes aside. He’d wash them later once he himself was clean. 

There was a pile of plush towels and soaps and, to his pleasure, small bottles of sweet oil, he sniffed four or five vials until he found a vial that smelled of sandalwood and sage and carried the small pile of items to the water’s edge. He saw another small pile of soaps a few yards away, but didn’t see the other person. He paid it no mind and stepped under the waterfall with his soap. He found that behind the waterfall was a small cut out cave with more deliberately built benches and smaller streams that had intricate knobs to turn them on and redirect water flow from the waterfall into the large shower area. 

A small part of Thorin had to commend the building of this area, the elves had done a very nice job, although it was nowhere near as lovely as the Erebor baths had been. He turned the water on and groaned as he found it just warm enough to soothe an ache in his shoulders he’d been ignoring for weeks. 

He heard a humming as he continued to wash himself, running the soap over the coarse hair of his chest and down, cleaning himself thoroughly, he’d been tempted to stroke himself, imagine the hobbit again. The humming quelled the urge and he turned his back to the person as they came through the waterfall. The humming abruptly stopped and a soft intake of breath had Thorin pause, his hands running back up his thigh as he half turned, eyes falling on a very shocked looking Bilbo Baggins. He licked his lips and smothered the smile that wanted to move across his lips. 

“Master Baggins,” he started and turned fully toward the hobbit. The smaller man was flushed from his hairline down to his shoulders and his hands had slid down as Thorin turned to cover his manhood. Thorin’s eyes followed the hands unintentionally and glanced back up at Bilbo. 

“Thorin....you don’t mind me intruding?” Bilbo’s voice was small, it was the first time they’d ever been properly alone, no one else anywhere near them. From what Thorin had gathered the majority of the elves bathed early in the morning and late into the evening and the noon sun had been high in the sky when he’d asked for directions. 

“I believe you were here first Master Baggins,” Thorin started 

“Bilbo, please,” Bilbo’s voice was light and he pulled his lower lip between his teeth to worry the flesh, sinfully reddening the soft skin. The flush had receded slightly and Thorin followed the fading red to Bilbo’s chest. 

“Bilbo, I saw your pile of towels and such at the side of the pool when I stepped into the water....I can make this rather quick and be out of your way,” the dwarf offered, he’d been looking forward to soaking, but if Bilbo wanted him to go, just this once he’d accommodate the burglar. 

“No!” Bilbo spoke almost too fast and stepped forward, his hands coming up, a simple gesture for Thorin to stop, with the view open Thorin’s eyes ran over the plump hobbit’s body. He’d been much softer looking back in Bag End, his vest had become slightly looser, but that was to be expected without however many meals it was hobbits ate, and the walking and sometimes running miles at a time. Thorin still found him beautiful, his eyes slid lower still and found that Bilbo’s body was partially aroused, his cock pink at the tip and plumping only more as Thorin watched him. 

“Have I interrupted more than a bath Bilbo?” Thorin’s voice took on a slight, pleased growl as he let his eyes snap back up to Bilbo’s soft brown eyes. The hobbit flushed again, his thighs this time joined and Thorin had a severe need to run his hands all over the younger man. 

“Oh...well,” Bilbo stuttered over his words and he shyly nodded, shifting on his feet awkwardly. “I have had no time truly to myself and well...” his cock swelled more as he shifted and something seemed to make the small man shudder as he shifted. 

The growl of his voice only got deeper as Thorin spoke again, “don’t let me stop you, I’m more than happy to watch,” he wasn’t going to leave now, and he wanted Bilbo to know it. Judging by the soft whimper that fell from Bilbo’s lips he didn’t really mind that Thorin wasn’t planning on moving. 

Thorin continued washing himself, a hand dropping between his own thighs, soapy hands making a show of washing his own cock. He was starting to plump, but he’d need to see more of Bilbo before he fully hardened, he was such a visual man and he enjoyed watching men please themselves. 

“I... hmm, you see, I’ve never been watched before,” Bilbo’s cock twitched at the words, and his flush brightened “but I’m not against being...watched,” his voice slid into a whisper as he stepped back. The slid up onto the bench and slid all the way back against the stone wall. The seat was designed for elves, of course. And Thorin enjoyed the view as Bilbo opened his legs, hands between his legs, pressing against his cock, and lower. 

Thorin’s hand slid more soap suds over his cock and he truly started to stroke just the last few inches of his length as Bilbo shifted and got comfortable. The small man pulled his hands away from his cock and he glanced up at Bilbo, holding his own thighs wide so Thorin could see everything. Bilbo had a thick looking stone phallus in his ass, only a bit of a small handle showed against his slightly stretched hole. Thorin groaned unable to pull his eyes away. 

Bilbo bit his lip and looked up at Thorin through the wet strands of hair in his face and moved his hand back down, sliding a finger through the handle and he started to slowly fuck himself on the toy. His head fell back as the pull against the walls of his ass looked to be clamping down on the black stone. His other hand played lightly over only the tip of his cock. He brought likely pre slicked fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, meeting Thorin’s eyes as he did so. 

If it weren’t for the now constant flush Thorin would believe that this was a common occurrence for the hobbit, but the man shifted and shuddered as soft moans spilled from his lips. He started moving the toy faster after a few moments, his head fell back and his hand properly fisted his thick but pleasantly short cock and he stroked himself in a pace to match the brutal pace he fucked himself at. 

Thorin could take no more, the sounds that fell off Bilbo’s lips were music and his cock was painfully hard. He rinsed himself quickly but thoroughly, making sure there was no more soap anywhere on his body. He moved forward and tangled his hands into Bilbo’s hair, kissing the smaller man near forcefully. The hobbit mewled into his mouth and his body jerked in pleasure at the feeling of the larger man so close. Thorin’s hand slid down and he batted Bilbo’s hand away from the toy and he dropped to his knees in front of Bilbo. He slowly pulled all of the toy out and looked it over, it was only just barely thinner than himself, it flared up and looked like perhaps it weren’t just a toy but a plug meant to be worn or used in proper prep for a larger partner. 

Thorin shoved it back into the smaller man, picking up a faster pace and leaning forward, taking the head of Bilbo’s cock into his mouth. He sucked firmly and lathed him with his tongue as Bilbo’s moans became as incoherent as his desperate cries of Thorin’s name and ‘more, oh please please more.’ Thorin felt the smaller hands tangle into his hands desperately, tugging and pulling at his thick strands and the small man’s hips bucked up into his mouth, properly fucking the heat of Thorin’s mouth. Thorin found it easy, the man was small enough that he was a comfortable size on his tongue and Bilbo wouldn’t be able to gag him. He continued the fast movements with the plug and sucked more firmly as the sounds off Bilbo’s tongue became loud and desperate. 

A firm tug on his hair was the only warning he had as Bilbo’s hips lifted fully up off the bench and he clutched Thorin’s head to his cock as he came hard onto Thorin’s tongue. Thorin continued to suck on Bilbo until the small hips jerked and his moans became whines. He pulled back and looked up at Bilbo. The man looked positively debauched and so well fucked and Thorin only wanted to make him more so. 

He stood, letting Bilbo slump against the wall. Thorin stroked his own cock as he stood in front of the smaller man. He licked his lips. 

“I would have you,” he says softly and Bilbo slowly nods, shifting and pulling the toy from himself and spreading his legs wide, his stretched entrance flexing at the loss of firm stone. He bit his lip, 

“Please Thorin... I want you,” Bilbo leaned up as Thorin moved closer and only made a small sound of protest as Thorin easily picked him up and sat himself on the bench with Bilbo on his lap. The smaller man was facing him and leaned in, slowly pressing a kiss to Thorin’s lips. 

“You’ll fit so tightly,” Bilbo whispered and slowly moved his hips against the firm length of Thorin. Thorin’s hands slid down and guided the tip of himself to Bilbo’s entrance. They met eyes as Bilbo shifted to slide down, his thighs spreading wide over Thorin’s lap and offering him quite a lovely view of his cock disappearing into Bilbo. 

Bilbo’s moan was soft, his body shook and it was clear that he was exhausted from his first orgasm, but his cock twitched in interest, Thorin was pleased to see that he may yet get a second orgasm from the pretty small man. 

“You’re so much bigger,” the whine was perfect as he spoke, and Thorin’s hips lightly snapped up, pressing him suddenly several inches deeper into Bilbo. The hobbit keened and dug his nails into Thorin’s shoulders. “Ag..again. Oh do that again Thorin,” his begging was near demand in tone and Thorin found no reason to deny his small lover and grabbed Bilbo’s hips and snapped his hips up as he brought Bilbo down onto the rest of his length. He only just barely fit in the smaller man fully, about two inches wouldn’t fit and he was fine with that, Bilbo was stretched so wide over his cock and the hobbit’s own spent cock was half hard with the stretch and burn. 

“I’m not going to last much longer... you’re so perfect,” Thorin growled and wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s ribs and gave himself purchase against the wall and used his powerful legs to drive himself up into Bilbo over and over again. He’d thought Bilbo’s moans before were loud, but now they echoed around the smaller chamber, louder than the waterfall that was no more than fifteen feet from their place on the bench. 

“Thorin...fill me. Please,” Bilbo sobbed, his face buried into Thorin’s neck, his hands gripped at Thorin’s hair and he tried in vain to move himself to match Thorin’s thrusts, wriggling as he again grew closer to an orgasm. 

Thorin wasn’t one to deny his partners, and especially not Bilbo, and so he found the perfect, almost brutal pace to fuck into Bilbo until he gave a loud groan, “I’ll fill you to the brim and then press that plug back in, keep you full,” Bilbo seemed to like the idea, he clamped down on Thorin, the sudden tightening was all it took to pull Thorin to his own orgasm before he felt the splash of Bilbo’s second orgasm against his chest and stomach. 

They fell still for several minutes and held each other, panting, shuddering with aftershocks. Bilbo moaned softly as he lifted himself off Thorin, surprising the dwarf as he really did grab the toy and lean back just enough to press it back in, clenching on it. 

“You’ll have to fill me again soon Thorin, I can’t keep this in for much longer... I can’t sleep with it,” his voice was shaky and unsure, Thorin thought possibly hopeful. 

“That will be arranged,” Thorin answered and scooped the smaller man up, shutting off the water he’d been bathing under before and moved across to the hot spring he’d tested when he’d first come into the cavern.


End file.
